INTERVIEW WITH THE HEROBRINE ACCOUNT OWNER
(﻿THIS IS A FOLLOW UP TO MY PREVIOUS POST, WHICH I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU READ BEFORE READING THIS. CLICK HERE OR HERE FOR THE PREVIOUS POST.) Before you label me as a liar, I will explain myself. So, as you may or may not be aware, you can find whichever Minecraft account is logged onto a server using websites, and ever since he joined my Realms server back in 2014, I just needed answers. I caught him playing on an unspecified server, and I knew that this was the real deal and not a plugin due to the many server statistic websites that are out there. He gave me his email (not specifying it for obvious reasons) and I asked him some questions. First off, he is a Russian player, so clearly, English is not his first language. Here are the questions I asked him: ------------------------------------- Q. What is your name? If you do not prefer to have your identity shared, you do not have to answer the question. You are allowed to skip. A. (He obviously chose to skip this question, understandably.) ------------------------------------- Q. How long have you owned your Minecraft Herobrine account? A. C 2014 года вроде (From 2014 onwards) ------------------------------------- Q. What is your stance on the popularity of the myth, as well as your account. A. Миф уже этот не настолько популярен как раньше, щас новое поколения игры а именно MineCraft, раньше когда заходил на лицензионный сервер банили за ник, щас вообще перестали. (The myth is already not so popular as before, right now the new generation of games namely MineCraft, before when I visited the licensed server of banils for nickname, right now they stopped altogether.) ------------------------------------- Q. Anything you would like to share with the Minecraft Forums/Planet Minecraft? A. За моё владения аккаунтом, и глупостью компании Mojang, мне удалось получить доступ к аккаунту, было много банов, киков, и так далее, пожелаю Вашему форуму жизни! (For my ownership of the account, and the stupidity of the company Mojang, I managed to access the account, there were a lot of bans, kicks, and so on, I wish your forum life!) ------------------------------------- Q. Are you a hacker? A. Относительно. (Relatively.) ------------------------------------- He also confirms that he was the one who logged onto my Realms server back in 2014, so that answers my question. He is a very pleasant player, not some type of boogieman/monster at all. It was very generous of him to allow me to interview him, I must admit. Whether you believe this interview is fake or not, is completely up to you. Keep in mind that I interviewed the owner of the Herobrine ACCOUNT. In terms of the myth, Herobrine is not real, but I can confirm that there is an active player out there with the Herobrine username, it's most definitely not a dead account. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to interview him. Anyhow, for those who were curious about the owner of the account, here are some answers. Category:Herobrine Category:Servers Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Interview